Raven's Little Sister
by supermnm
Summary: Raven’s little sister comes to town, what chaos will ensue? What happens when their father pays a visit? Chapter 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Ok, I re-wrote this story because I didn't like the previous one. Sorry about the inconvenience!**

**Summary:** **Raven's little sister comes to town, what chaos will ensue? What happens when their father pays a visit? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I would be rich and famous. And I would have 50 cars. I only own Raven's sister. (Whose name shall not yet be revealed.)**

**Thanks!**

A young girl of about 13 strolled slowly through Gotham City. She had black hair down to her shoulder, and a black robe. She also had a black cloak. Large violet eyes scanned the area. It was about midnight, and shadows lurked everywhere, ready to pounce. (A/N: Don't ask. O.o) She was looking for someone. A girl. Her sister.

Meanwhile, at the tower,

"Oh, yeah, you're going down!" Beastboy yelled, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he played Cyborg at racing, his fave video game. He lost ten seconds later, a sad look on his face.

"What was that?" Cy asked, laughing his head off.

"Nothing." Beastboy muttered as Raven walked in. Beastboy opened his mouth to say something to her, but closed it when a light bulb blew up.

"Uhhh, Raven? What's up?" he asked, tilting his head. Raven glared at him, and asked, "Why should I tell you?"

"Uhhh….." Beastboy said scratching his head.

"Because I………….. I……. I'll stop going into your room!" He said, puffing out his chest, he hoped in victory. He was right. Raven considered it for awhile, then,

"Fine." She sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"I got a letter from my sister."

Beastboy and Cy stared at her for a sec, then their mouths dropped straight to the ground at the same time. "YOU have a sister?" Cy asked, just staring at her.

"Yes."

"Well? Is she coming?"

"If she can find the tower. She is in Gotham right now."

**Well, that's it. R&R! No flames plz, just NICE suggestions! Thankies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya again! Okay, I am trying to update this as fast as possible, but I am sick, and it isn't helping.**

**Summary: Oh, look at the previous chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I would be in the show, and hook up with Aqualad! sticks tongue out at Raven & Starfire HAHA! MINEEEEEEE! Oh, wait, never mind. I don't own Teen Titans. sigh**

Last Time

"_I got a letter from my sister."_

_Beastboy and Cy stared at her for a sec, then their mouths dropped straight to the ground at the same time. "YOU have a sister?" Cy asked, just staring at her._

"_Yes."_

"_Well? Is she coming?"_

"_If she can find the tower. She is in Gotham right now."_

Chapter 2

Beastboy just stared.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE A SISTER!" He yelled, loud enough for the whole city to hear. Another light bulb exploded.

"Sorry." Beastboy said quietly. Raven sighed.

"Just because she is coming, doesn't mean I have to like it." Raven muttered.

"Sooooooooooo…………………… I'm guessing you don't exactly get along with your sis… Hey, what's her name anyway?" Asked Cyborg.

"No, I don't get along with her, and her name is Liana. It is like a lily pad, but evil, from Azarath." Raven answered coolly as Robin and Starfire came running in.

"Who yelled?" Asked Robin in his usual worried/ready to fight tone.

"Beastboy did, and everything is fine." Raven answered, before hovering to her room. As soon as she was gone, Beastboy burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Asked Starfire, obviously confused.

"R-r-raven……" Seemed to be all Beastboy could muster up.

"What is wrong with friend Raven? Has she come down with the sickness of the cold?" Starfire asked, freaking out.

"RAVEN HAS A SISTER!" Beastboy yelled, as he burst into laughter once again. Starfire tilted her head.

"Why has Raven never told us this before?" She asked, tapping her chin with her index finger. (A/N: Why is it called an index finger? It's not like it's an index card or something! Grrr……) Cyborg shrugged.

"She doesn't seem to be too fond of her sister." He said. They all pondered that for a moment, before they heard a knock on the door. Robin answered it and gasped. There stood a girl that looked almost exactly like Raven, except she was dressed from head to toe in black, had a different hairstyle, and different eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Here is another one! And, just for those of you who DEMAND a disclaimer, here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Rub it in my face. I only own Rae's sis.**

**Now, on with the story! Oh, and I'm not going to do the 'last time' thing. Sorry!**

**Liana's POV**

"Is this Titan Tower?" I asked, unemotionally, as always.

"Y-yeah…" Answered the boy in front of me. _Why is Raven living here?_ _This looks like a pointless place to me._ I thought as I looked around.

"Are you Raven's sister?" He asked. I nodded and pushed past him.

"H-hey!" He shouted, grabbing my wrist. I gave him a glare.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said, my eyes flashing red. He backed away, and I looked around, and saw 3 people staring at me. One then ran up, and gave me a death hug.

"WELCOME FRIEND!" She screamed.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" I yelled, throwing her into the opposite wall.

**Normal POV**

Starfire got up, and frowned slightly.

"Do you not wish to be friends?" Star asked, tilting her head.

"No." She said coldly.

"Well, at least tell us your name!" Beastboy said. She turned to him.

"Liana." She muttered.

_DUH!_ Beastboy thought.

_Raven already told us her name!_

**All done! I think this is probably my shortest chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, well, since I did a disclaimer last time, I won't do one this time. I am too lazy to write it: D Well, thank you SO much to my reviewers! ((K, so there were only 3, that's ok.)) And, yes, there WERE 3, my story just got removed last time. Well, time to end my rambling. On with the story!**

**Liana's POV **

I looked around and sighed. _I really thought Raven was more sensible than this. What a dump. And these nitwits, what was up? Friend? Why would I want any friends?_ My thoughts were interrupted when,

"Uh, should I show you your room?" asked the taller one. He looked half human, half robot. Interesting.

"Whatever." I said coldly.

**Cyborg's POV **

_What is this girl's deal? She is worse than Raven!_ I thought as I smiled.

"Right this way." I said as cheerfully as I could, walking out of the living room, the emotionless girl following close behind me. I showed her to her room, and left.

**Normal POV **

Raven sighed as Beastboy walked up to her.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking at him.

"Why is your sister THE most unemotional girl I have ever met?" He asked, emphasizing "the."

"Because she lived around our father more." Raven answered simply, turning back to the book in her hands. Beastboy shrugged and turned on the TV as Robin Starfire and Cyborg followed close behind.

**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! Sorry for the amazingly short chappie! Obviously, I am not the best writer. ;;;**

**Review! It is my motivation for updating!**


End file.
